My Band Report the fun version
by McDitzi
Summary: Just an amusing collection of memories from band, written by me and a friend of mine. I will update soon.


??????????-????????????????????-??-?? (My Research Paper for Band)  
  
Once upon a time, no wait, this is research, not a fairy tale. But then if you think about it everything we researched was an adventure to make it believable, not that you would believe us any way. It all started one day when me and Annie were plotting ways to make Mr. Aalbu's day a living .... No we can't say that because we would never make fun of Mr. Aalbu. We were thinking of ways to earn money so we could buy our "FAVORITE" band teacher (Terra) airheads and gum. And since you are what you eat, Terra's condition is now known. So anyway, there we were, stuck in a bus with a bunch of other band people headed for Rapid City, and Annie was TRYING to show us all this billboard, which some of us (not mention names, coughmraalbucough) conveniently 'missed'. Well, this is supposed to be about music or something stupid like that so listen to this song I made up in my head. It is the only thing in it right now, until I type it up and then just like you have said before, there will be nothing in it. Here goes. LALALALALALALALALALA (like it so far?) LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA. Well that was all the musical talent that I have. I think I could get a music deal out of this. Nice song, now back to our story, ???????. So as I was saying, we were stuck on this rancid charter bus full of people that were even less intelligent than us. And to make matters worse, Pinky forgot his Discman, so we couldn't even listen to Weird 'Al' and the Truck Driver Song, which still frightens Terra, something about a 300lb trucker in nylons and heels, or something. So instead we had to listen to all these South Park songs, but that was on the way home when Travis almost drove us off the road. I would tell you the names of the CD providers, but this is a research paper, not an I-Search paper about our experiences. Well, we got to Rapid City for some reason or another, something about state basketball and YONKTAN. TRANSPOSING INSTRUMENT: a musical instrument whose part in a score is written at a different pitch than that actually sounded. Such an instrument is usually referred to by the keynote of its natural scale the clarinet in A, for example in which case A is sounded when the tone C appears in the musical notation. Since A is a minor third below C, the part for this instrument must be written a minor third higher than it is to sound. WOW!!! My brain just got another wrinkle!!! That makes five!!! WOO HOO!!! SAXOPHONE: a musical instrument invented in the 1840s by Adolphe Sax. Although it uses the single reed of the clarinet family, it has a conical tube and is made of metal. By 1846 there was a double family of 14 saxophones, seven in F and C for orchestral use and seven in E flat and B flat for bands. The latter are by far most common today, the alto, tenor, and baritone being used most frequently. The saxophone has a powerful tone, between woodwind and brass in quality and blending well with both. Valuable to bands and occasionally used in the orchestra, it is now best known for its extensive use in dance and jazz music. It has a small serious solo literature. Adolphe was a really stupid guy, I mean who wants to listen to something that sounds like a dying goose?? Plus all the sax players are too lazy to count or do their own work, which explains why we play the instrument we do. What the .... kind of name is Adolphe Sax?? Ok, now, back to the show. Hey Annie!! Are you ok?? No I'm not, I'm bleeding to death on the floor I hope you're happy. Oh gargle, and other sounds of dying. Hey Mr. Aalbu!! I killed your teacher's aide!!! HAHA!! Now you have to file all that music that you piled in the corner!!! Ok, our train of thought keeps derailing. (Big surprise) Maybe we shouldn't use Amtrak. So yeah. We got to the basketball thingy and someone, not to name names (cougherintalsma) thought it would be funny to give Mr. ??????a 'GO YONKTAN' sign that I made. That was NOT funny. *indistinct muttering* 


End file.
